


Fossilized Skeletons and Demonic Interventions (or: The Serendipitous Discovery of the Ichthyosaur)

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [27]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 19th Century, Discovery, Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, Fossils, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Lighthearted, Paleontology, mary anning - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Out for a hike, Crowley plays a little prank on a couple kids. Fossils are funny, but he really didn'tmeanto cause a groundbreaking paleontological discovery.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 24. Prompt: Serendipity.
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Fossilized Skeletons and Demonic Interventions (or: The Serendipitous Discovery of the Ichthyosaur)

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning for all the pieces in this series to be more or less centered around Aziraphale and Crowey's relationship — but then the idea for today's prompt came to me, and ended up featuring only Crowley. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Crowley likes paleontologists. They’re curious; venturesome; tenacious.

And, of course, hilariously wrong.

It’s 1811. Crowley is hiking the Spittles, having nothing better to do. If this century doesn’t turn interesting soon, he’s considering a nap. But today, he’s watching a couple children digging in the dirt.

If they’re digging, they might as well find something. A flick of Crowley’s wrist, and the nearest large fossil works its way towards Earth’s surface.

Fomenting amateur science. Demonic work. Nothing to do with kids looking like they could use some fun.

Soon, Joseph and Mary Anning will find a fossilized skull. Mary will unearth the rest of the ichthyosaur specimen.

Some call this groundbreaking discovery serendipity. They’re not wrong. Others call it a good eye and perseverance. They’re also not wrong.

No one[1] calls it demonic intervention. If they did, they wouldn’t be wrong either.

Crowley won’t hear about Mary Anning until after his century-long nap. He’ll never connect “the greatest fossilist the world ever knew” with the kids he pranked in the cliffs of Dorset.

He grins anyway. Crowley doesn’t generally appreciate God’s sense of humor. He tries not to laugh at Her jokes. But the fossils were a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Except for that one elderly lady in America to whom nobody except her five-year-old great-grand-nephew ever listens, which is unfortunate for the world because she has a lot of nice and accurate and impossible-sounding things to say.[return to text]
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
